weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Encounters
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Legendary Encounters; ---- 20 August 2014 Plot ---- The first ever Alien Deck Building Game, players must work together with other players defeating the terrifying Xenomorphs using the greatest characters in the Alien Universe. The game consists of a trading card game, stickers and sticker books by Upper Deck and Twentieth Century Fox Consumer Products. Upper Deck is to incorporate certain elements from the Marvel Legendary Deck Building Game to be compatible with the new ALIEN game. Jason Brenner from Upper Deck stated at Origins 2014 that there are 2 further items in the works for release in 2015, one of these is a Predator expansion for Legendary Encounters and the other is a Predator standalone game. Gameplay ---- Legendary Encounters: An Alien Deck Building Game is a fully cooperative game with original art. While based on the Marvel superheroes version of Legendary, the two games will be compatible but cannot be fully integrated. Legendary Encounters is a deck-building game in the same family as Legendary, but now players must cooperate in order to survive against hordes of aliens. Players take turns recruiting cards for their deck from a central selection in order to improve their deck and defeat enemy cards that are added to the central game board. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Normal Gameplay modes ---- 1-5 players Characters ---- Alien (film) characters. Features ---- * Stickers, books and cards. * Characters from the film Alien. * Original Alien art. * 600 playable cards featuring all original art. * Features film characters including Ripley, Dallas, Bishop and Hicks amongst other. * Game mat. * 10 Role Avatars * 10 Role Character Cards * 35 Specialists * 25 Grunts * 10 Sergeants * 224 Character cards (16 characters with 14 cards each: each character has 1 rare, 3 uncommons, and 5 each of two commons) * 4 Locations * 12 Objectives * 132 Hive cards (12 different “mini-decks”) * 24 Drone cards * 14 Hatchery Cards * 40 Strikes * 4 Alien Avatars * 36 Alien Player Cards * 15 Agenda Cards * 5 Secrets Revealed Cards * Rulebook Board ---- Objective: Complex (Airlock, Med Lab, Weapons Locker, Power Station, Ventalation Shaft) Hive Hatchery Dead Enemies Location: Combat Zone Operations Strikes Critial Strikes Damaged Hazard Events Sergeant: HQ Barracks Dead Characters Avatars ---- Medic Gunner Synthetic Technician Mercenary Researcher Specialist Scout Commander Priest Executive Warrior Xenomorph Praetorian Xenomorph Xenomorph Taskmaster Hunter Xenomorph Agenda Good Agenda Efficient Aggressive Deliberate Collaborative Evil Agenda Enthusiastic Talented Captivated Resurrected Events They mostly come at night Enemies ---- Enemy Aliens Skittering Alien Camouflaged Xenomorph Armored Xenomorph Acid-spray Xenomorph Meddlesome Xenomorph Xenomorph Lance-tail Xenomorph Runner Facehugger Xenomorph Stalker Xenomorph Screecher Xenomorph Snatcher Salivating Xenomorph Xenomorph Clone Twin-mouth Xenomorph Cloned Facehugger Colonist Host Praetorian Xenomorph Xenomorph Clone Cornered Scientist Camouflaged Xenomorph Blood-scent Xenomorph Shedding-skin Xenomorph Acid Blood Xenomorph Ambushed Medic The Egg Noxious Xenomorph Xenomorph Swarmer Xenomorph Swimmer Xenomorph Spitter Warrior Xenomorph Final Enemies-Alien The Newborn The Perfect Organism The Beast The Queen The Cloned Queen Xenomorph Guardian Enemy Humans Carter Burke Dr. Wren Michael Weyland Enemy Synthetic Ash Hatchery Deck Facehugger Chestburster Strike Deck Damaged hand Broken moral Brutal puncture Close call Contaminated wound Contaminated puncture Massive blow Somebody help Contaminated gash Double slash Fallen friend Splash damage Drone Deck Alien Player Deck 'I admire its purity' Unstoppable "How do we kill it?" "Game over man!" "Lets book!" "I have some bad news!" No conscience Everyone for themselves Left behind Blood everywhere "Looks like some sort of resin" Inner mouth Hide in the shadows No chance Massacre "...But you have my sympathies." Cold-blooded kill Structural perfection Communications are down "I have some bad news." Incubation Molecular acid "It's not reading right" Leadership vacuum Prefect instincts "I won't lie to you about are chances." On the hunt "No delusions of mortality" No hope No remorse "Now what are we supposed to do?" "They found a way in!" "They're coming outta the walls!" "They're gonna to come in here and..." "...They're gonna get us!" "We're all gonna to die. Man!" Cards ---- Objectives: The S.O.S. Goal-Part of the S.O.S. No one can hear you scream Goal-Bishop's head A perfect organism Goal-Airlock controls Objective 1 The lost colony Breakout Where are the brothers? Objective 2 You're a thing, a construct The beast is out there Mostly come at night Goal-Sentry guns Goal-Ventilation seal Objective 3 No one can stop it She'll breed you'll die. Locations: The Nostromo The Auriga Fiorina "Fury" 161 Hadley's Hope Characters Grunt Specialist Missing brother Other Secrets revealed Further characters Jonesy Newt Apone Larry Purvis Special Containment cell Flooded The lead works Films ---- [[:category:video_games|'Alien']] Warrant Office Ripley Last survivor of the Nostromo You are my lucky star Quarantine procedure First aid Dallas Captain of the ship MU-TH-UR's advice Teams of three You have your orders Chief Engineer Parker Repair the ship It's a damn robot Electric Prod Find it and kill it Navigator Lambert Expert Navigator Motion detector Consult the star charts Review the nav data [[:category:video_games|'Aliens']] Lieutenant Ripley Power Loader Ripley Enraged She's here as a consultant I will never leave you Bishop Get him to medical Critical analysis Knife Games Split in two Private Hudson This ain't happening, man! Body Armor You want some of this There're all around us Corporal Hicks Let's go marines Weapon training Stay frosty Close encounters [[:category:video_games|'Alien 3']] Sister Ripley Whatever it takes Bait for the beast Ultimate sacrifice Part of the family Brother Dillion Remember the dead Re-education I wanna get this thing Eulogy CMO Clements Autopsy Emergency surgery Medical attention Bar code Francis '85' Aaron Buying time Internal exam The company's orders It's his IQ [[:category:video_games|'Alien Resurrection']] Ripley no.8 The monster's mother Grown in a lab I can smell it New and improved Call Unlikely allies Interface with FA-TH-UR Full of surprises Secret mission Johner Thermos Gun I mostly just hurt people Sleep went you die, man Incinerator flamer Christie Gun for hire Kawlang maneuver Play the angles Concealed pistol Roles ---- Priest Violence isn't the answer Gunner Let's rock Executive Welcome aboard Medic Battlefield medicine Synthetic Versatile programming Researcher Thirst for knowledge Commander Report for duty Technician Right tool for the job Mercenary Ready for anything Scout Reconnaissance Vehicles ---- tba Publishers ---- Twentieth Century Fox Consumer Products licenses and markets properties worldwide on behalf of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Twentieth Television and Fox Broadcasting Company, as well as third party lines. The division is aligned with Twentieth Century Fox Television, suppliers of prime time entertainment programming to the broadcast networks. Developers ---- Upper Deck is the leading sports and entertainment trading card and collectible company. Awards ---- Releases ---- Upper Deck is planning to release additional trading card games for the three franchises, along with brand new lines of trading cards and stickers. 2 further items are set for release in 2015, one of these is a Predator expansion for Legendary Encounters and the other is a Predator standalone game. Reception ---- References Citations link Legendary Encounters Footnotes category:Video games category:Alien (games) Category:Board/Card Games